


Daisy

by flintwoodandco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Flintwood, Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, practice writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flintwoodandco/pseuds/flintwoodandco
Summary: Marcus and Oliver take some time to relax by the lake





	

It was an unusually warm day at Hogwarts. Wisps of clouds faded quickly in the blue sky and the sunlight shimmered off the small waves on the lake. There was a slight breeze, though it was hardly felt in the stifling classrooms. In fact, many students had taken to lounging on various parts of the castle grounds.

Down by the lake under a large shady tree sat Oliver while laying on the grass next to him was Marcus, presumably napping with his hands behind his head. 

“Good day for a quidditch game,” Oliver commented as he watched the lake move with the breeze. 

“Good day for sleeping,” came Marcus’s tired response and this made Oliver laugh. He began picking at the grass and flowers around him, intent on his mind. 

“That’s the first time you haven’t agreed with me on something.”

“I’ve disagreed with you plenty of times, Wood. Just not since-well, you know.” 

Oliver let out a small ‘hmm’, which caused Marcus to crack one eye open before settling back down in the grass. As for Oliver, he had become occupied with all the daisies that seemed to surround them and began carefully pulling them out one by one. 

“What’re you up to now?” Marcus asked, a bit annoyed at how much he could hear Oliver shuffle around but didn’t get a response. Oliver had already gotten to his feet and was picking every daisy he could find before settling back down next to Marcus. 

No longer feeling sleepy, Marcus pushed himself up onto his elbows and watched Oliver. The boy was fiddling around with the stem of a daisy, a seemingly pointless effort from Marcus’s perspective, until a small hole was formed. Then Oliver threaded another flower through before repeating the process with the new one. Marcus raised his eyebrow at this but said nothing, more amused by the concentration on Oliver’s face. After a while, Oliver triumphantly held out a finished daisy crown and presented it to Marcus like a gift.

“What?” Marcus squinted and only watched as Oliver grinned, plopping the ring of daisies on top of Marcus’s head.

“A crown for the biggest drama queen in the school.” 

Marcus glared at Oliver, who had begun laughing uncontrollably, and reached up to take the flowers off his head. 

“Aw, come on,” Oliver managed to say between laughs. “After I worked so hard on it.”

Marcus slowly moved his hand down from his head, but still kept his upset stare on Oliver. The boy finally calmed down and wiped away a few stray tears.

“And besides. You’re the second biggest drama queen anyways.” 

“Who’s the first?” Marcus balked, actually a bit upset that his new title had already been ripped from him. 

Oliver grinned with a shrug. “Me. Even though Malfoy is some pretty stiff competition.” 

Throwing Oliver in the lake seemed like a very good idea at the moment. However knowing he himself would probably end up in the water as well, Marcus decided against it and only rolled his eyes.

“At least I can admit it,” Oliver said in a smug tone and jumped to his feet, picking up a few discarded items.

“What, going in already?” Marcus was actually having a nice time outside with Oliver and didn’t want it to be over so soon.

“Why not? It is lunch time after all.”

Marcus’s stomach grumbled and it was then he remembered that he hadn’t had breakfast that morning. With a sigh, Marcus got to his feet and he stretched before following Oliver’s lead.

“Aren’t you going to take off the flowers?” Oliver asked as the two made their way back to the castle, a few students already having taken notice of the forgotten crown on Marcus’s head.

Marcus turned his eyes up in thought for a moment and then shook his head. “No,” he stated simply. He could see Oliver waiting for more of an explanation and nudged his side.

“I mean, you made it for me. Might as well wear it while it lasts.”

Oliver’s face turned red at this and he tried to brush it off. He couldn’t seem to get past his stuttering though and eventually took to just leaning into Marcus. 

Amused, Marcus slung an arm around Oliver’s shoulder and led them into the castle as the Gryffindor continued being a bumbling mess. Marcus grinned to himself, concluding that it was indeed a very good day and tugged the crown a bit more down on his head, determined to keep it on if only for Oliver.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways. this was in my drafts for a while. I'm tired lol


End file.
